


the morning light shines in

by faithseed



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: F/M, bonds with his kid bc thats what fathers do, jacob goes on a journey, jacob lives au, jacob relives old memories, jacobs a judge, with his son who he doesn't know is his son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Jacob survives the final battle, he survives the end of the world, and yet, he can't seem to survive the new world without the one person who caused it all. When she winds up missing, he sets out to find her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is this something I'll hopefully continue and not just give up??? probably not but hey worth a try. I was really trying to write a new dawn fic for months and honestly, I'm kinda loving this idea. thank you to me. I hope you all like...pls let me know your thoughts

Jacob was surprised to find his brother, back at the old compound. He wasn’t really sure why he had come here in the first place, but it felt right to. Like seeing something- anything- familiar was going to keep him from losing his mind. Joseph was surprised as well and overly thankful to God. 

It shouldn’t be unnerving that Joseph was happy to see him. They were brothers. But Jacob couldn’t get the disappointing and discouraging looks out of his mind. He had failed, in the end. Yet, he was welcomed with open arms and brought back into the family. 

However, Jacob didn’t want to live this life known and worshipped as he had been before, so he chose to live behind a mask. He was no longer on the front lines and preferred to see this world in the background. 

“And the deputy?” He couldn’t help but ask. There were many questions running through his head, but her whereabouts was all he really wanted to know. 

Joseph is silent for a moment, expressionless eyes gazing at him, or, not so much at him but at a memory. “She’s gone. You don’t have to worry about her anymore.” 

He always worried. He had worried for years after the bombs dropped. Jacob almost didn’t believe him- there’s no way _ the _Theo Ward gave up that easily. Then he remembers that this is what they had been preparing for all those years and that they had won. He still didn’t want to believe, but for a while Joseph kept reminding him that the deputy wasn’t coming back. 

He had assumed her dead.

They’ve moved now, to an area between the Henbane and the Whitetail Mountains, or what used to be the mountains. Dark radiation clouds hang heavy over the area up north and Jacob is almost saddened by the sight. To have to look at it every day felt like he was being punished, tortured, and _ reminded _.

Jacob is talking with Joseph when a commotion brings them to an uncomfortable silence. He pulls his mask over his head and walks out behind his brother, searching for the owner of the voice yelling at them. A boy, tall and thin, stands surrounded by New Edeners, turning his narrowed at them.

“Henry. I’m so glad to see you. You’ve grown.” Joseph starts, tone welcoming. 

The boy steps forward and Jacob tenses. “I’m not here for all that, so stop. Where is she?”

“Who?” Joseph asks boredly, as if he knows who but pretends to be ignorant. 

Henry grits his teeth, glaring at Joseph. “My _ mother _. What have you done with her?”

Something hardens in Joseph’s expression, but Jacob can’t place it. He’s never seen this kid, so he isn’t sure what their relationship is. “I haven’t seen her since she left years ago.” 

“If I find out you did something to her again, I will burn this fucking village to the ground. How has no one seen her?!” He’s growing restless now, angrier than when he arrived, and Jacob wonders if he’s going to need to step in. “Has no one seen my mother?” 

Joseph is tense, taking a couple steps toward him. “Henry.” 

There’s a moment of silence and it’s like the boy is trying to read the man in front of him- calculating his next move. Before, Jacob would have taken a liking to the kid. Perhaps even be tempted to recruit him into his ‘army’. Yet, now he just feels sorry for him. He’s desperate and not thinking clearly. He was going to make a mistake.

“My mother, the _ deputy _, is missing, and not one of these people have seen her? You think I don’t know that you keep tabs on her?” 

There was the mistake. Jacob felt his heart pounding in his chest and blood rushes to his ears. The deputy. _ His deputy _ was alive and now she was missing? He suddenly feels hatred taint his heart and he steps forward, up to the boy. 

There’s so many thoughts running through his head, questions he wanted to ask, but finding Theo was the only thing he wanted more. It has been seventeen years since he last saw her- the last time being after their last fight and she was crying at his side. He can still remember wet blue eyes staring up at him, her cheeks stained with his blood. 

Jacob looks back at the boy and can’t help but notice how indescribably familiar the boy looks. He has black hair, short but wavy, pronounced cheekbones and cold blue eyes. He’s almost identical to his mother and that was more shocking to him than anything else. 

“Judge!” Joseph yells sharply and Jacob turns out of instinct. That was the name Joseph had given him in order to hide his identity. He despised the name. 

Jacob walks back into the hut and Joseph excuses himself, following in after him. “Theo’s son?” He asks as he pulls the mask off, glaring at his younger brother. 

There’s no change in Joseph, yet his features softened. He didn’t fall for it. “Yes, Henry. I tried my best to teach him our ways. Yet, he seemed to only listen to his mother. What a loyal son. I tried to reason with her, but she fought me every day. The moment it was safe to leave the bunker, she took the children away.” 

“What are you talking about?” He is hoping that Joseph isn’t implying he’s the father. He could never believe that. He had seen how Ethan turned out, so it wouldn’t surprise him if another would hate him as well. Although, this was _Theo_ they were talking about.

A flicker of confusion crosses Joseph’s face and then it’s gone. “The deputy and I spent 7 years in a bunker together, with little Henry and Bethany- John’s daughter.” 

Jacob can’t breathe or wrap his thoughts around the information he’s hearing. John’s daughter? How had that even happened? However, out of all the questions, he could only ask; “Who’s his father?”

Another uncomfortable silence falls over them and Joseph doesn’t look away. “I believe she said Eli Palmer. Henry was only a child, I couldn’t punish him for his father’s actions.” 

He hates that name. Eli. _ Eli _. And yet, somehow it’s bittersweet. The more that Jacob watches his brother, he senses that he’s holding something back. That he is either lying through his teeth or isn’t telling him everything. He doesn’t push however, but he does put his mask back on. 

Anger flares in Joseph’s gaze as he realizes what his older brother is planning. “Jacob, if you leave to find her, you will not be welcomed back.” 

It’s silent and it stays that way as Jacob walks back out and towards the boy, ushering him away. “Let’s go.” He whispers lowly, walking him towards the gates. 

They leave New Eden and he can sense Henry’s suspicion, his untrusting gaze and tense form. Yet, he doesn’t say a word as they put distance between them and New Eden, wanting to be far from unwanted ears. 

“So,” Henry speaks up and Jacob isn’t phased as he continues walking. “Why are you helping me?” 

Jacob doesn’t answer and the boy groans, shaking his head. How can he just outright say that this boy's mother was someone that was once important in his life? That he would’ve stopped time for eternity if it meant just being with her. He couldn’t and so he didn’t.

“Every one of Joseph’s followers hated my mother. Can’t blame me for asking, can you? I know you can talk.”

Jacob sighs and stops suddenly, turning his head. “I knew her. I have my reasons.” 

There’s more skepticism in Henry’s eyes and his fingers twitch. “Do you want to hurt her? Because if you do, I swear I'll fucking-”

“No.” He interrupts, startling Henry. “I’ve done enough of that.”

Henry stares quietly and then nods, glancing around. There’s no sound, besides the rustling of trees as a breeze blows by. “Well, where should we start?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay really at this point i'm just writing this for me but for those reading it, thank you <3

_ “Jacob.” _

_ He blinks and Theo is frowning at him from the end of the bed, sporting only his overworn olive green shirt and black underwear. An interesting look, he thought. Jacob sighs and stretches his back that’s pressed against the wall, wincing at the slight discomfort. He doesn’t remember how long he had been sitting here. _

_ “Are you even paying attention?” She asks as she climbs onto the mattress and crawls towards him. _

_ He hums tiredly. “No.” _

_ Theo laughs as she climbs onto his lap and gently places her hands against his cheeks. Her blue eyes meet his and she leans forward, kissing him slow. “How about now?” She whispers against his lips. _

_ “I’m listening...” Jacob teases and she smiles at that. He can’t help but to be focused on her now. _

_ Her fingers run over his chest and it’s soothing to the point that he closes his eyes. She doesn’t stop as she traces swirls and patterns against his skin and he’s mesmerized, as if he were being put under a spell. He brushes his thumbs over her thighs, slow and hesitant. _

_ Theo sighs dreamily and he opens his eyes. She pulls her lower lip between her teeth and shrugs. “If you could go anywhere in the world, right now, where would you go?” _

_ “Why? Are we leaving?” As soon as the words leave his mouth, he regrets it. He shouldn’t make jokes like that, not when her eyes fill with a sadness that makes him want to make the joke a reality. To pack up and leave now. _

_ However, Theo recovers and rolls her eyes, brushing it off. “Just tell me. I would miss the mountains, but I think I’d want to go to the ocean. Seems nice, right?” _

_ “You’ve never been?” Jacob asks curiously. _

_ She shakes her head and leans back, brushing her hair off her shoulders. “Didn’t exactly have the luxury growing up. And now-” She shrugs again, but this time, it’s like she’s given up. _

_ Theo leans forward again and her fingers tap the back of his hands at her waist. Jacob reaches one hand up and he cups her cheek, rough palm against her smooth skin. “You’ll go, one day.” _

_ Theo tries to smile, but it falls quickly and she looks down. He knows there’s a chance that either of them could die, that he spoke of things they could only dream of. "Where would you go?"_

_Jacob can't answer as he brushes his thumb over her jaw. He shakes his head slowly. _

_Theo raises a brow and laughs. She’s kissing him again and pulling away to whisper, “I have to leave.” _

_ “Do you?” He grumbles, feeling his good mood quickly vanish. _

_ “Yes, sir.” She grins and presses her lips against his cheek. _

_ Jacob groans as heat rushes through him. “Can I offer a reason to stay?” He asks as he pulls her against his body, holding her hips down. _

_ “Tempting,” She breathes, chuckling lowly. “but no. I have somethings I need to take care of.” _

_ There’s hesitation in her eyes and he wonders if she’ll change her mind. Then she kisses him quickly before climbing off his lap and off the bed. She removes his shirt and tosses it at him and he can smell her in the fabric, rosey and sweet. Once she’s dressed, she leaves the room. _

Jacob wakes before dawn, the dusty room still dark. Henry is still asleep and he lets him sleep, sighing softly as he pushes himself up from his seat on the floor- near the corner with his back against the wall. 

He’s sitting outside when Henry wakes and they sit in silence for what felt like hours. Then Henry clears his throat. “Where should we start?”

Jacob shrugs and sighs, kicking his feet out in front of him. “Where do _ you _think she would go?”

“The north.” Is the instant answer and Jacob looks over at the boy. Henry shakes his head. “But, I don’t think she would go there- not with all the radiation.” 

It wouldn’t be completely impossible that she had decided to go north. Theo was always reckless when it came to her life and she didn’t exactly make good choices. Yet, Jacob wondered if the Theo now would think differently, he wondered if she were still the same person. “Does ever talk about people she misses?” 

Henry sends him a look of confusion but answers anyways. “My father.” So, the north, Jacob thought in frustration. He wonders if the Wolf's Den would even still be there. “Her family, she called them. The sheriff and the deputies? Hudson and Pratt and Whitehorse. She misses them a lot, too.”

Jacob nods and he feels his heart clench. He remembers them and how Theo would talk about them; like she never knew what it was like to have a family before them. After hearing about her life growing up, he can understand why she’d cling to the idea of the other officers as family.

“Oh,” Henry starts again and he looks to Jacob. “Some guys named Sharky and Hurk? She told me everything about them.”

He groans and rolls his head despite that Henry can’t see. Jacob doesn’t know if those two survived, but he sure has hell doesn’t want to go looking. He’s been around them enough and heard more than enough stories to hold him over until the next collapse. Just their names alone made him feel exhausted. 

“What is Theo like?” Jacob suddenly asks, curious and yet, unsure. He remembered everything about her, but he wasn’t so sure that the Theo now was who he once knew and loved. The woman who fought him every step of the way and yet, loved him more than anyone ever could.

Henry frowns and sits back for a moment. “Everyone says she’s different. Nick told me she’s not how she used to be. You have to understand, my mother went through a lot. It really depends on who’s around. With me and Beth, she’s carefree, loving, and vulnerable. She cries and talks to us about before the bombs. With anyone else, she’s distant and quiet. Sad. Like the world is ending over and over again. Maybe, for her, it is. I think she's scared of reconnecting with them.” 

There’s a pause and Henry shakes his head, running his fingers through his messy hair. “She’s just so depressed over everything that happened. She misses everyone and yet, she completely shuts down at the mention of them.” He stands and moves in front of Jacob. “She’s been through enough, so if you plan on hurting her-”

“I’m not.” Jacob snaps. He doesn’t know how many times he has to repeat himself. 

Henry stares a moment longer before nodding and waving him on. “We should get going. We need to find her soon. I’m worried.”

That was something Jacob wholeheartedly agreed with. He stands up and walks behind the boy, thoughts running through his head. He’s even more worried about the person they’ll find at the end- whether she’ll want him back or not.

“Let’s start with the jail. The trailer park may be a good spot as well.” Jacob speaks softly behind him, remembering what he could of the Henbane. He knew she didn’t like to be in Holland Valley as much, but the Henbane was more suitable for her because of the bliss. 

Unfortunately, they couldn’t go through bliss fields to find her now. Oh, how he wished he could find her laying in a patch of the beautiful hallucinogenic flowers and this little search would be over before he knew it. 

He could almost imagine the haunting laughter of his sister Faith, the distant sounds of cult music echoing across the river like soft hymns. Yet, when he really listened, it was quieter than the Mountains he had lived in for years. It almost made him miss the past he dreaded to remember. 

“The jail seems like a good start.” Henry nods, glancing at Jacob out of the corner of his eye. “What _ are _you going to do when we find her?”

Jacob is quiet as he tries to process that question as he wasn’t so sure now that he had to think about it. His only answer was that he didn’t know, and yet, the words “to apologize” left him without warning. To apologize for all he had done and how he ended things. 

Henry huffs, shoving his hands into the pockets of his worn and tattered jacket. "Seems like everyone needs to apologize to her." 

He wasn't sure what he meant by that, but Jacob didn't have it in him to ask. The rest of the long walk to the jail was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so for those who aren't following me on tumblr or just havent seen me talking about them, Bethany is the daughter of John and Lydia - my other oc. I love her a lot and thought I'd just throw her in there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flowers remind jacob of old memories and their search leads them to an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy christ okay not my most popular fic but thank you everyone thats reading. After rereading the first two chapters I feel like I could have done a lot differently, but I really like this chapter?? I might change my mind later but yeah hopefully this is good! it's definitely longer.

_ “What are you doing?” Jacob asked in annoyance. _

_ Theo laughs and shrugs, sitting at the edge of his desk like she had every right to be there. It was the middle of the night and she had snuck into the center, much to his surprise. “Was thinking about flowers.” _

_ “Flowers?” _

_ She hums and looks at him. “This room would look really nice with flowers.” _

_ Jacob shakes his head and leans back in his chair. “Didn’t take you for a decorator.” _

_ “I’m not, actually. Just figured bringing some color to the room you mope around in all day would help you stop being a moody asshole.” Theo sticks her tongue out at him. Childish. _

_ He grins dangerously at that, narrowing his eyes. “If I’m such a moody asshole, what are you doing here?” _

_ Theo’s cheeks burn red and she looks away, sighing heavily. “Was just bored. Couldn’t sleep, ya know?” _

_ Oh, he knew that perfectly well. The two of them were alike in that way, plagued by nightmares that would keep them up at ungodly hours of the night. Yet, he figured she would have different plans to spend her waking hours than to be here with him. Then again, he never understood the decisions she decided to make. _

_ “So, about those flowers.” _

_ “No.” _

_ Theo pouts and slides off the desk, walking around the room. She drags her fingers over surfaces covered by dust or by papers, her boots making the softest of thuds against the floor. She hums quietly to herself and he wonders if he should start working again. But it didn’t feel right with her here. Nothing felt right when he was with her, at least, the kind of right his job was supposed to be. _

_ Now it all felt wrong. _

_ The moment she stepped foot into this room, he should have locked her away, starved her, thrown her to the wolves, played his little music box and let her run away again. He should have yelled at her and thrown her off the balcony and pray the fall killed her. _

_ And yet here he was, feeling at ease. Like if he closed his eyes then the nightmares would be warded off and he could sleep through the night. _

_ “Jacob?” _

_ He hums in question without turning her way. _

_ “Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you were someone completely different?” _

_ Now he turns his chair and eyes her quietly. She’s leaning against the wall with a couple of pictures in her hands. He doesn’t need to see that one is a picture of her. He had them scattered about - none were for pleasure, only work related. Photos like that were kept away from the world. _

_ “Like, if I weren’t who I was. Say, if I wore dresses and liked flowers and pretty things, like Faith.” She laughs roughly, but it’s sweet to him. “Could you imagine? Fucking prancing around in a dress? Not here- in Hope County fighting a cult.” Theo shakes her head and sighs deeply. “At least I wouldn’t be such a fucking mess, you know?” _

_ Clearly, she’s going through some shit. He questions when’s the last time she has slept and she only shrugs. At least she wasn’t drunk. Yet. She grabs another picture and steps over to him, sitting down on his lap and laying her arm around the back of his shoulders. _

_ “Do you ever wonder what you would’ve been like?” _

_ He isn’t exactly sure how to answer that. He looks back on what his upbringing was like and all the shit he’s seen. Whether he’s thought about how different his life would have been, he doesn’t recall and sure, he isn’t exactly living his best life but he’s more of a ‘deal with the cards you’ve been dealt’ sort of man. _

_ “Jacob.” _

Jacob blinks from behind his mask and its as if the world has turned in on itself. He’s staring at the bright patch of pink flowers, burying the building before him. The building itself held no sentimental value to him, but he somehow lost himself in his thoughts.

“Judge.” 

Henry is watching him curiously, as he always is. The boy resembles his mother in more ways than he can count and it almost always throws him off his guard. 

Jacob steps back and shakes his head. He had only stopped for a moment and it was like the memories had crushed him with a weight he couldn’t escape from. Hard telling how long he had been standing there gawking at the plants. 

Henry walks over and stops beside him. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes. Hope County never used to be this...vibrant. It feels like a different place entirely.” He wonders what Faith would think of the Henbane now. Then he realized that he doesn’t know if she would like it or not. Maybe she would prefer it this way.

“Oh.” Henry hums, looking at the rotted building. “Mom says that a lot. She’s only talked a little bit about how it used to look- if we walked by something familiar, she’d explain it as best as she can. It’s not weird for me since I’ve never seen the old world, but I’m sure it’s weird for her.” He looks to Jacob quickly. “And maybe you as well.” 

Jacob nods and leaves it at that. They continue walking and it takes a while for Jacob to clear his head again. Sure, thoughts of Theo have always clouded his mind, but now that he was- hopefully- getting closer to finding her, it was practically torture. He wants to feel the same way as he did before whenever he saw her. At ease. Warm.

Henry talked quite a bit on the walk, letting him know about how he grew up, how Theo managed to break away from Joseph and his toxic manipulation. Jacob learned that Henry despised Joseph immensely and that Bethany was the opposite, since she felt that they were family that she should trust him. It seemed strange to him that two children who grew up together had different feelings about one person. 

“Joseph said that I’m a gift and a curse. That he isn’t certain that God put me here as a blessing or to punish him. He once told me that I should have never been born, but also that he’s grateful that I was. Just because my father..” Henry stops and laughs dryly, shaking his head. “He’s a crazy bastard.”

Jacob is confused by that. “Is that why you hate him?” 

Henry raises a brow and looks forward. “No, he talked about killing my mother a lot. For many different reasons. He tortured her every day. Seven years in a bunker together is more than enough for anyone.” He shrugs and kicks a rock in his path. “I mean, I guess she did kill his entire family, but the world ended anyways, get over it.”

Jacob watched the boy with a frown. He was strange and by the sounds of it, he was hiding something from him. There was clearly more to the story than he wanted to share. He had an attitude that Jacob was so familiar with that it didn’t bother him. It had just been a while since he heard it. He could come to like this boy.

Talking about Theo had arose so many questions he wanted to ask, but couldn’t summon the courage to ask. Does she still sing? Dance? Does she still laugh loudly and smile widely like the biggest fool he had ever seen? Is she still hot-headed, stubborn, and reckless as she was? He knew so much about her already that if he dared to ask even one of those, Henry would be once again wary of him.

A son of Eli Palmer was bound to have his wits about him. Eli was cautious and far too clever for his own good. 

“This is the way to the jail?”

Jacob looks up quickly, feeling his heart sink. The road to the jail is cold and menacing, the trees surrounding it dead and blackened with a heavy thick cloud filling the air. Not that the jail ever felt comforting, but to see it now would change anyone's opinion.

Through the mist would bring them to the main road and directly in front of the entrance to the jail. It was almost impossible to see now, however. 

He doesn’t want to go closer. Jacob has a bad feeling about it but Henry is determined to get to the building. 

That’s when he hears it. _ Highwaymen _. Jacob grabs the boy and rushes him away, behind a rusted and broken down car. He peeks over and spots three highwaymen patrolling the area. “We need to leave.” He speaks quickly and under his breath.

Henry glares at him. “We just got here! What if she’s in there?”

“She’s not.” He answers instantly. Jacob isn’t sure how he knows but he feels it in his gut. The Theo he knew would have left a trail of blood before getting captured like that. She knew better than to walk right into a wolves den. _ Just not his den _. “Let’s keep moving. I’m sure we’ll find her soon, but she isn’t here.” 

The boy looks like he wants to argue, but he nods and follows Jacob out of the frightening fog and back to the vibrant greens and pinks of the new Henbane. Jacob doesn’t even have a chance to breathe the fresh air before the familiar sound of an RPG is fired and an explosion is set off behind them, the sound of highwaymen screaming at the mayhem. 

“What the fuck?!” Henry screams, turning quickly and falling on his ass. 

Jacob’s trying to pick him up when a large and graying man comes stumbling down the hill. “Sorry friends! But did you see that? That’ll scare them away.” 

_ Hurk _.

Jacob can already feel the migraine rushing to his temple. He refrains from speaking, just in case this man would recognize his voice. It’s been many years, but the risk was too high. He had learned from Theo that though Hurk may look like in incompetent buffoon, he was surprisingly smart.

“My name is Hurk Jr. What brings you out here? It’s dangerous with all these highwaymen around.”

Henry starts to respond but then he closes his mouth and frowns deeply at the man. Jacob stands there quietly, realizing that Henry had never met Hurk and he was finally able to put a face to the man he's heard only stories about. 

“Wait. Did you say _ Hurk _?” 


End file.
